


Submission

by meils121



Category: Leverage
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Dom/sub, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121
Summary: Eliot’s good at reading people.  He should be ashamed, then, that it took him this long to figure out how damn kinky Hardison is in bed.





	Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynne_monstr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynne_monstr/gifts).



            Eliot’s good at reading people.  He should be ashamed, then, that it took him this long to figure out how damn kinky Hardison is in bed.

            Parker - Parker, he knew was kinky.  That much was given.  Parker liked sex that pushed the boundaries of normal, liked the give and take and thrill of something out of the ordinary.  

            But Hardison was different.  At least, that’s what Eliot had always thought.  He’d gone along with Parker’s wild ideas because Hardison would do near about anything for Parker, but Eliot always figured that was the extent of Hardison’s adventurous side when it came to sex.

            It’s in the middle of one such night that Eliot notices.  Parker wanted to try sensory deprivation.  She’s blindfolded on the bed, special noise-canceling headphones on her head.  It’s all about touch tonight.  And this - this, Hardison likes.  Eliot knows that much.  He likes the feel of Parker’s body, likes the way she twists and turns as the two of them run their hands over sensitive body parts.  Eliot likes it too.  

            He doesn’t mean to give the order.  It just - happens.  “Alec, kiss her behind her ear.”  Eliot says, because he knows how sensitive Parker is there.  He doesn’t miss the shudder that goes through Hardison’s body when he says, “Good.”

            And that - that’s interesting.  But tonight is about Parker, and anyways, it’s not really the time or place to have a discussion about these sorts of things.  So Eliot just runs a hand over Hardison’s shoulder and turns his attention back to Parker.

            But it’s not something he can forget about for long.  Parker’s always tired after they try something new, always sleeps in late until the smell of bacon finally wakes her up.  Eliot’s sprawled on the couch when Hardison shows up in the living room.

            “I wanted to talk to you.”  Eliot says.

            “About?”

            “Last night.”  Eliot says, then considers how he wants to approach this.  He doesn’t want to spook Hardison.

            “The order thing, right?”  Hardison asks, and that solves that problem.

            “Yeah.”

            Hardison shrugs.  “I’m into, sometimes.  I like giving up control to someone I trust.  It’s a good way to bond.”

            “Why didn’t you tell me and Parker?”

            “It’s not something I want all the time.”  Hardison says.

            “Parker doesn’t need what we did last night all the time.”  Eliot points out.  “So what’s the real reason?”

            “Me and Parker, we tried it once.  It didn’t go well.  Parker had to safeword out, and she was freaked out that I would hate her for days afterwards.”

            “Oh.”  

            “Yeah.”  Hardison says.  “I mean, I’d be more than up for it, but I don’t think Parker would ever try being a dom again.  And you know she’s not a sub, so…”  He trails off.

            “And you didn’t ask me?”  And maybe Eliot’s feeling a little hurt by that.

            Hardison stares at him for a minute.  “I didn’t - I don’t know.  I figured you have to deal with taking care of the team all the time, why would you want to do it during sex too?”

            “It’s different.”  Eliot says.  “And besides, I like knowing that everyone is happy and safe.  It makes me feel better.”

            Hardison considers this for a moment.  “So you’d be interested in trying?”  He asks.  

            “Yeah.”  Eliot says.  “I mean, I’d want to go over everything with you first, especially since it’d be our first scene, but yeah.  I’d be interested.”

            “Not just because I want it, but because you want it.”  Hardison clarifies.

            Eliot swallows.  “I do want it.”  He promises.

            It takes a few days to go through all of what Eliot considers necessary before he doms anyone.  Parker listens to the conversations but declares she only wants to watch, and that’s okay.  She has what she likes, and Hardison has what he likes.  Eliot will always make sure they’re both happy.

            And, well, seeing Hardison submit so beautifully definitely makes him happy.

 


End file.
